Photographs and other images captured by digital cameras can have high levels of image noise. As used herein, image noise refers to variations (usually unwanted) in brightness, color and/or other aspects of image quality in images produced by a digital camera or other image capture device. High levels of image noise can affect an image to the point where a user decides not to save, share or print the image.